Rainy Night
by Nyuu D
Summary: Sanji só queria que Zoro o olhasse com algum sentimento além de ódio... :: ZoSan, oneshot.


One Piece is © Eiichiro Oda

Zoro e Sanji. Meu mais novo fandom :D eles não são ADORÁVEIS?

espero que gostem! e obrigada a quem ler ^^ reviews são sempre bem vindas, é claro.

* * *

Chuva.

Droga, era a segunda noite que passavam assim. Ao contrário da maioria, Sanji nunca foi fã de pegar no sono com o barulho da precipitação, principalmente depois de tanto tempo dormindo debaixo dela, e sozinho.

Olhou pela janela. Havia uma boa quantidade de água caindo, vento e trovoadas. Suspirou com a vista e bocejou, forçando as vistas dentro do quarto. Luffy, Usopp e Chopper estavam acomodados em suas respectivas redes. Olhou para o lado e após um raio ajudá-lo a enxergar por alguns instantes, notou que o espadachim dos Chapéus de Palha não estava em sua rede, roncando e babando como de costume.

Estranhou, franzindo a sobrancelha. Essa geralmente era a parte do dia que Zoro mais gostava – quando dormia. Não era normal que estivesse fora da rede a uma hora dessas... Mas por que estava se preocupando, afinal? Ele devia estar assaltando a cozinha.

Sanji tinha consciência do que sentia e do quanto era atraído pelas mulheres; era simplesmente um apaixonado, por qualquer uma que fosse. Confundia-se quando via duas juntas, sem conseguir escolher entre uma delas. Ou ao menos caso pudesse fazê-lo.

Mas quando era Zoro... Só ele, sozinho, sem mais ninguém por perto, já era capaz de deixar Sanji confuso.

Virou o rosto para o lado da janela, respirando fundo. Seu olhar atravessou o vidro. – Zoro! – Exclamou baixo, ao ver um corpo jogado no convés. Saltou da rede, subiu as escadas e empurrou o alçapão. Mal pôs a cara para fora e já estava encharcado. Zoro estava deitado no chão, totalmente torto. Sanji correu e agachou-se para ver se ele estava bem e, de repente, a respiração do maior ressonou alto.

Ele estava _dormindo._

– Tch. – Bufou. – Ei, idiota, acorde. – Sacudiu-o. O rapaz resmungou qualquer coisa incompreensível e virou de costas para o loiro. – Estou falando com você! Quer ficar doente? Eu não vou ficar fazendo sopa pra enfermos e—

Um trovão ali perto calou Sanji e acordou Zoro.

– Haa?! – O espadachim virou-se novamente e semicerrou os olhos na direção do outro, parecendo confuso. A água direto no rosto também atrapalhava um pouco. – O que você quer, cozinheiro inútil? – Resmungou então, bocejando gostosamente. O loiro girou os olhos na órbita e encarou Zoro, que permaneceu deitado, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

– Você consegue mesmo dormir na chuva?

– Consigo, mas você não deixa.

– Foi uma trovoada que te acordou, não eu, imbecil! – Esbravejou Sanji, recebendo silêncio em resposta. – Não fique na chuva, eu não vou fazer comida especial pra você.

– Você faz pra Nami...

– Mas a Nami-san é uma gracinha! – O cozinheiro tocou a bochecha com o nó dos dedos, suspirando com prazer. Zoro praguejou baixo e amargamente. – E você é só um samurai incompetente...

– Vá se ferrar. – O rapaz levantou do chão, espreguiçando-se, ainda sonolento. Sanji ergueu-se e o encarou, curioso, sem nem perceber que os olhos perdiam-se ao descer pelo corpo do maior. Ele ficava particularmente bem com o torso molhado... Pigarreou, afastando os pensamentos. – Tch. Que inconveniente.

– Seria triste caso você adoecesse. – O loiro deu de ombros, obviamente debochado. – Melhor entrar.

– Já que insiste. – Zoro mexeu a mão com preguiça e começou a andar. Confuso, uma vez que tinha certeza ter sido bem claro em seu tom de voz, Sanji o seguiu. Será que aquela besta não tinha captado o deboche? Aliás, por que ele estava indo para o salão ao invés de descer logo para o quarto?

Chegando lá, o maior passou a mão pelos braços, livrando-se do excesso de água e assanhou os fios de cabelo, que espirraram gotinhas para todos os lados. O loiro fechou os olhos ao quase ser atingido por uma das gotas. – Virou bicho, é? – Sanji riu, erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Oi?

O sorriso nos lábios do cozinheiro desapareceu ao passo em que percebia que o outro não havia entendido a comparação. Tudo bem... Zoro ficava lento depois de acordar. – Esquece. – Suspirou. Zoro deu de ombros.

– Você devia tirar essa roupa, vai acabar ficando doente.

– Haa?

– Não entendeu não? – O maior encarou o outro como se ele fosse um completo idiota. Sanji semicerrou os olhos, pensando em esganar aquele infeliz. Certo, melhor mudar de assunto...

– Vou pro quarto. – Zoro acenou com a mão enquanto dava alguns passos e logo abria a porta do salão para sair.

– Ei, Zoro.

– Hum? – O espadachim virou para trás e quando sentiu que a chuva era carregada para dentro dali, fechou a porta novamente. – O quê?

– Melhor não tomar mais chuva e dormir aqui mesmo...

– Ah tá, e aonde eu vou dormir?

– Como se fizesse diferença, você dorme até de pé, seu preguiçoso. – Sanji deu uma risada e quando deu por si, estava com as costas na parede, e a mão de Zoro em sua garganta. Mesmo assim, ele tocou o pulso do espadachim e curvou o canto dos lábios num sorriso sarcástico. – Vai me matar por isso? Nem foi um insulto, marimo.

– Mas você tá muito irritante hoje, hein?! – O maior afastou-se quando recebeu uma espalmada da costa da mão do loiro. Revirou os olhos e virou-se para caminhar até a adega para pegar uma garrafa de saquê. Sanji virou de costas e tirou a camisa, seguindo o conselho do maior e a deixou pendurada no volante.

– Acho que deixei uma carteira de cigarros por aqui... – O loiro deu a volta no outro e curvou-se diante do _fogão_, vasculhando o conteúdo lá embaixo, e atraindo os olhos inconsequentes de Zoro. – Ahá! Achei! – Ele puxou o objeto e derrubou outros três, colocando-os de pé novamente, perdendo mais um tempo. Quando voltou à posição normal e virou para trás, seus olhos encontraram os do maior, que os mantinha semicerrados. – O que foi?

– Hum? Nada. – Ele abriu a garrafa e bebeu um longo gole – na verdade, quase metade da garrafa –, jogando-se deitado no chão logo em seguida; apoiou a garrafa no abdômen e suspirou. Sanji subiu na mesa, sentando-se ali e colocou os pés no assento.

– Vê se não fica doente e infecta o navio inteiro.

– Se eu durmo na chuva e não fico doente, por que eu ficaria só por estar molhado?

– Hum... – Tirou um cigarro e acendeu-o após sacudir as mãos para não molhá-lo e acabar apagando acidentalmente. Tragou, observando a garrafa de saquê subir e descer de acordo com a respiração de Zoro. O espadachim já tinha os olhos cerrados e respirava ruidosamente, quase como se tivesse apagado em menos de dois segundos.

Sanji apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, deixando as mãos juntas entre os dois.

Perguntava-se como aquela pessoa podia ter tanta distinção num olhar; quando olhava ternamente para Luffy, ou quando quase perfurava a cabeça de Sanji com raiva... Não que ele não tenha feito para merecer, mas o cozinheiro perguntou-se qual seria a sensação de encarar aqueles olhos quando exprimissem algum sentimento bom.

Quer dizer, já o havia visto assim, mas os olhos nunca estavam mirando os seus. Era sempre adiante, ou para os lados.

Levantou de onde estava e deu uns passos silenciosos, logo chegando perto de Zoro, um pé de cada lado do corpo do maior. Parou na altura da pélvis e agachou-se, mas sem encostar. Não podia ir mais para frente já que a garrafa ainda estava firme no abdômen do rapaz.

Zoro já roncava. Não era surpreendente.

Sanji tirou a garrafa da mão do espadachim, que a levou para acompanhar a outra, apoiando a cabeça. O cozinheiro segurou o cigarro entre os dedos e bebeu um gole do saquê, suspirando sem pressa. Moveu-se um pouco e se ajoelhou, tomando o cuidado para não encostar-se a Zoro e acordá-lo.

Deixou a garrafa de lado, curvou-se e apoiou as mãos ao lado da cabeça do maior, que mexeu um tanto os ombros para acomodar-se melhor.

_Olhe para mim... Zoro..._

Ele olhou, de fato, ao abrir os olhos assustado e derrubar Sanji para o lado e ficar por cima dele. A garrafa de saquê esparramou no chão e o cozinheiro deixou que o cigarro escapasse de seus lábios. O antebraço do espadachim o imobilizava no pescoço, mas Sanji conseguiu pegar o cigarro e apagá-lo na bebida que derramou. Não queria colocar fogo no navio, afinal.

– O que você estava fazendo? – O rapaz semicerrou os olhos castanhos, sem nem perceber que o rosto esquentava de leve. Apoiou-se com as duas mãos no chão.

– Nada. – E não estava mesmo. Ao menos não até então. A aproximação repentina permitiu que o loiro levasse uma das mãos até o rosto do maior, tocando-o com a ponta dos dedos. Zoro sacudiu a cabeça para repeli-lo e franziu profundamente as sobrancelhas, irritado.

– O que você quer, seu cozinheiro pervertido?

– Não me olhe assim.

– Como? – O espadachim esticou os braços e consequentemente, aumentou a distância entre os dois. Sanji apoiou-se nos cotovelos.

– Você só me olha com raiva.

– E quer que eu te olhe como, idiota? Você me irrita.

Com um suspiro, o loiro cerrou os olhos e jogou as costas no chão novamente. Ergueu de leve o queixo e moveu os ombros, pondo-se numa posição tão submissa que fez Zoro engolir rasgando de tão nervoso que ficou.

Os olhos azuis voltaram a abrir-se calmamente.

– É isso...

– Quê? – O maior ergueu um tanto mais a cabeça, parecendo na defensiva, embora não levantasse de cima de Sanji.

– Me olhar com luxúria é o primeiro passo.

– HAA?! – Zoro ergueu-se de súbito, ficando com os pés ao lado dos do loiro. Sanji mordeu a ponta da língua, rindo, e o outro cerrou o punho na frente do rosto. – Juro que eu te mato hoje!

– Tch. Você é muito estressado...

O cozinheiro levantou e deu umas batidinhas na calça, usando as mãos, a fim de livrar-se da sujeira que poderia estar no chão. Não ia adiantar muito uma vez que estavam molhados, mas enfim... O outro o olhava confuso e com as sobrancelhas unidas. Sanji suspirou. Embora soubesse que, por tamanha intensidade, atraía-se por aquele babaca, nunca pensou que ia tentar seduzi-lo.

Dando-se por vencido, o loiro caminhou pacientemente até pegar sua camisa no volante mais uma vez, sendo cautelosamente observado por Zoro. Vestiu-a, fechou parte dos botões e virou-se para o outro novamente. – Se mudar de ideia, me avise...

Girou a maçaneta e quando abriu um tantinho da porta, ela foi fechada bruscamente com a mão espalmada do maior, que chegou por trás dele. Sanji recolheu a própria mão e olhou de esguelha para a direita, seguindo a linha do antebraço do outro.

Houve um momento de silêncio onde Zoro inevitavelmente aspirou o ar, procurando manter a calma. Sabia que havia enxergado aquele desgraçado com outros olhos quando ele tirou a camisa. Quando se curvou.

Só podia estar louco.

– Isso é um sim?

– Você não é apaixonado pela Nami...?!

– Ahh... – O cozinheiro baixou a cabeça e encostou a testa na porta, dando um sorriso calmo. – Você usa apaixonado como um termo muito intenso... Sou um homem de vários amores.

– Mas você não consegue sexo com sua técnica de expressar seus amores, portanto pra isso você tenta seduzir outro homem?

A voz rude de Zoro não abalou os sentimentos à flor da pele de Sanji, que deitou a cabeça no ombro do espadachim. Deu uns passos atrás e encostou-se a ele. Sabia que não era bem assim – ele não estava somente buscando por prazer.

A mão que antes segurava a porta alcançou a barriga do loiro e, junto com a outra, subiu calmamente – de forma quase tímida, eu diria – pelos músculos, adentrando a camisa azul do cozinheiro. Ele não tinha a menor noção das intenções de Sanji ou do que ele pensava, e francamente... Nem noção do que pensava por si mesmo.

Apertou o corpo do loiro com os braços, ficando assim por uns instantes até que o rapaz girou nos calcanhares e ficou frente a frente com ele. Zoro o encarou, cauteloso, e as mãos do outro lhe tocaram as laterais do rosto.

– Acho que eu consegui, não é mesmo?

Zoro trincou os dentes.

– Vou te picar em pedacinhos!

Sanji riu, divertido. Segurou-se nos ombros do maior e com um impulso, laçou a cintura dele. Zoro cambaleou e o loiro chocou as costas contra a porta. As mãos do espadachim desceram, então, procurando sustentá-lo pelas coxas.

Os braços do menor ficaram pendurados nos ombros do outro; as pontas dos dedos alcançavam as costas de Zoro, e ele dedilhou suavemente até que conseguisse agarrar o pano encharcado da camiseta branca do rapaz e puxá-la para cima. Assim que Zoro ergueu os braços, Sanji despiu-o agilmente da peça e o abraçou, juntando o peito ao dele. Foi retribuído com um abraço pela cintura.

O cozinheiro beijou o ombro do companheiro de tripulação e como não houve reclamação, afastou os dentes e o mordeu, mas não para deixar marcas ou com violência, somente para seduzi-lo. Por mais que todos negassem, Sanji era profissional nisso quando fazia direito.

Uma das mãos do espadachim subiu pelas costas do rapaz até que alcançasse os fios de cabelo loiro, segurando-os entre os dedos e puxando para trás a fim de obrigá-lo a lhe olhar.

– Tudo bem, Zoro... – Sanji sussurrou com calma. – Você pode me beijar agora, ainda estamos no meio da madrugada, o Luffy não vai chegar...

– Tch. – Ele torceu os lábios. – Não sei do que está falando.

– Claro que não. – Um suspiro amargo escapou e ele piscou com calma os olhos azuis.

Os lábios se aproximaram e cada um sentia, no hálito do outro, o aroma de seus vícios. Álcool e cigarro. Sempre são bons, quando estão juntos. Zoro recusava-se a fumar e Sanji até gostava de beber, embora não o tempo todo.

Tudo bem. Quando misturados na saliva, os sabores eram ótimos.

Ainda chovia forte lá fora, mas Sanji não mais escutava. Aquele espadachim idiota era barulhento até quando dormia, o que fez com que pensasse que seria diferente numa ocasião dessas?


End file.
